Le retour de Voldie et ses mangemortsratés
by sombrekarma
Summary: Voldemort fera ce soir son grand retour publique! Et il s'arrangera pour que personne ne l'oublie. chapitre unique


En cette veille de la toussain, dans le village de Little Hangleton, les citrouilles éclairaient joyeusement toutes les cours. Toutes? Non, un sombre manoir tenait fermement a la noirceur. Les habitants du village savaient qu'il y avait une présence maléfique y rodait. Une présence qui se faisait de plus en plus ressentir ces derniers mois.  
  
Dans la noirceur quasi-totale, se tenaient 3 hommes. Un homme grand, à l'allure fiere, avec de la prestance. De longs cheveux blonds descendaient le long de son dos. Il était mince et fort, à la vue d'un simple mortel.  
  
Devant lui se tenait le contraire. Un homme petit, chauve et rondelet. Toutes les parties de lui tremblaient. Il avait le dos courbé, la couardise suintait de tous ses pors de peau.  
  
Entre les deux, assis sur une longue chaise, se tenait une chose. Un peu plus grand que le petit chauve, sa tête pratiquement faite d'écailles, ses deux yeux rouges qui brulaient de méchancetées, Lord Voldemort totalement regénéré se tenait entre eux.  
  
-Malefoy, Queudvert, vous êtes ici car vous êtes mes plus fidèles et mes plus compétants mangemorts. Ce qui est d'ailleurs pitoyable.. L'an dernier on a capturé mon plus fidèle mangemort. Barty Croupton Jr. J'ai cru qu'il allait dévoiler des information vitales, mais cet imbécile de Fudge lui a envoyé le baiser du détraqueur. Une chance pour nous, sinon je n'aurais pas pu préparer un retour si grandiose!  
  
-Vous.. Vous voulez vraiment le faire maître?  
  
- Queudvert.. Aurais-tu peur? Voudrais-tu ENCORE te défiler? Je devrais te punir pour cela. Répondit la chose d'une voie douce.  
  
- Non. non maître.  
  
- Assez! Malefoy, es-ce que la défence anti-transplanage a été abaissée?  
  
- Oui maître! Les défences anti-sortilèges de magie noire sont resté intactes pour ne pas éveiller les soupsons..  
  
-Très bien, très bien, alors, a trois.. 1....2...3.  
  
Au même moment, dans la très célèbre et prestigieuse école de sorcellerie, Poudlard, des centaines d'élèves étaient attablés dans la grande salle, pour célébrer un délicieux festin d'Haloween. La table des Gryffondors était encore plus brillante car ceux-ci avaient gagnés le dernier match de Quidditch contre Serpentard et de plus, Malefoy avait du passer une nuit a l'infirmerie. Bref, tout le monde profitait de la soirée, bavardant inconsciemment de choses et d'autres.  
  
Tout a coup, toutes les lumières s'éteignires. D'une manière incroyable, la table des professeurs et les professeurs qui y étaient assis traversèrent la grande salle et allèrent s'écraser sur le mur du fond. Sur l'estrade où étaient installés les professeurs, des lumières bleus, vertes, violetes, blanche, rouge illuminère l'estrade comme une scène d'un spectacle de fond. Un bouclier anti-sortilèges se forma autour de l'estrade, et l'on vis un hommes s'avancer. Lorsque le visage daigna sortir de l'ombre, Tous les élèves et tous les professeurs restère bouche-bée. Tous? A la table de Serpentards, l'on vis Draco Malefoy descendre tranquillement et allant se cacher en-dessous de la table.  
  
Malefoy père pris la parole d'une voie solonelle : « Il y a 14 ans de cela aujourd'hui même, la voix du seigneur des ténèbres s'éteignis . Il y a 14 ans aujourd'hui que sa merveilleuse mélodie infernalle n'a pas reignée dans le monde magique. Eh bien! Élèves de Poudlard, en primeur mondiale! Voici VOLDI ET SES MANGEMORTS.. ratés  
  
En fond de bruit, une musique commença à jouer (Backstreet Back des Backstreet boys)  
  
Sous les mines apeurées des étudiants, (et honteuse de Draco), l'on vit Lord Voldemort, suivit piteusement de Peter Pettigrew s'avancer sous les projecteurs. Puis à la grande horreur de tous les élèves, les trois hommes se mirent à chanter en coeur  
  
Stupides moldus, affreux sang-de-bourbe, l'heure est venue, votre fin approche!, Voldi's back tonight!  
  
Depuis que j'ai mon pouvoir, faire des steppetes c'est ce que j'aime, mais je suis toujours un grand méchand, mes mangemorts sont aussi têteux, (voldemort seulement)  
  
Je suis le rat Wormtail (yeah) toujours prêt a Trahir, Je suis repoussant (yeah) Les filles voulait pas de moi faq j'suis devenu un gros méchand! (Wormtail)  
  
Stupides moldus, affreux sang-de-bourbe, l'heure est venu, votre fin approche! Voldi's back tonight! Voldi's back tonight! (En choeurs)  
  
Potter il serait bien mort, mais devant lui je suis épais, Je lui raconte tout le temps ma vie! Pis quand j'veux l'tuer ben y s'en vas! (Voldemort)  
  
Moi l'grand Lucius Malefoy (yeah) Je m'en serait occupé! (yeah) Mais Voldi veux pas (yeah) Y veux que J'lui lèche les pieds, ma langue elle est en train de fondre! (Lucius)  
  
Stupides moldus, affreux sang-de-bourbe, l'heure est venu, votre fin approche! Voldi's back tonight! Voldi's back tonight! (En ch?ur)  
  
Nous allons vous dominer, nos baguettes elles vont cracher! On vas faire bobo, vous allez voir! Mais on sait très bien qu'a la fin on vas se faire maaaaasacrer. (Voldemort)  
  
Stupides moldus, affreux sang-de-bourbe, l'heure est venu, votre fin approche! Voldi's back tonight tonight! (En ch?ur)  
  
Refrein..  
  
Puis, sous les regards médusés de tous les élèves, un nuage de fumée envahis la scène, et les trois mangemorts disparurent comme un coup de vent...  
  
Fin  
  
C'est ma première songfic. Aussi ma première Parodie. La tentative est pitoyable, mais que voulez-vous, ça en vaut la peine d'imaginer Voldie dans un boy's band. En passant, j'emmerde les Backstreets boys et groupes comme eux, c'est d'ailleur pour cela que je les compares a voldie. Mais que voulez-vous, les rythmes sont si prévisible, les paroles si faciles a changer. De plus, tout le monde connais la toune. Un tit review pour me dire si vous avez apprécier ou si vous avez un soudain mal de c?ur ?!? 


End file.
